Heels Over Head
by The Purple Sharpie
Summary: It was New Years Eve and I was going to be stuck home with the bane of my existence, or so that’s what he thought. DASEY. HAPPY NEW YEARS!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello everyone! Happy New Years! This is my second fanfiction ever and I wanted to try something new, so this multi-chap fic was born. If you guys don't like it I probably won't continue with this piece. So read and review be honest, I can deal with whatever you throw my way. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Another year is over and LWD still isn't mine, fancy that!

* * *

I sighed as I looked out my window. Snow covered the ground, and more flakes continued to fall. There was no possible way I was going out now to the huge party with Emily at Sam's house. And that wasn't a good thing, I was going to be trapped with the bane of my existence, or so that's what _he_ thought. It was New Years Eve and I was going to be stuck home with my family, and… _him._

I can honestly say don't know how it happened, one minute I despised him and the next… well you get it, I was head over heels and heels over head for him. Not that he would notice; he was always too busy with his next flavor of the week to notice poor little, old me. I glared at my mirror almost cursing my mother, but then I couldn't blame her. She had followed her heart when she walked down that aisle to marry George. I would never take that away from her, even if it was to follow my own heart.

Surprisingly, I wasn't that upset that I was missing the party. I wanted to be home with the people I loved and even _him_. He sure knew how to push my buttons, and I pushed his right back. That was really the only contact I had with him, fights, arguments, pranks, disagreements, you name it. That was sad, I wanted so much more from him it was painful. Everyday there he was right there and it was agonizing, knowing no matter what I would never be able to hold him in my arms, kiss him and touch him. I wanted to love him and have it be reciprocated in return for once. I was tired this silly little crush, even though I knew it wasn't _silly_ and it wasn't a _crush_. Dare I say it; I'm in lo-love with my… step-brother. Love? Could I really be in love someone like-

"DE-REK!" I screamed, "Get OUT of my room!" That little monster sprayed silly string all over my face and it got in my hair. Laughing at my reaction, Derek turned and ran like wildfire. After 15 minutes of cleaning what I could out of my hair, I stomped down the stairs. There he was with that stupid, foul, evil, hot, gorgeous, sexy- _Casey get a grip_- grin on his face.

"Casey there you are," mom said relieved, "can you help me find something to cook?"

"Sure mom." I sighed. This was going to be one very long New Years.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry, I'm really sorry I haven't updated. To be honest, I haven't been in the mood. 1.) On Tuesday, one of my friends killed herself. 2.) But wait there's more, my uncle was one of the passengers on the airplane that crashed in the Hudson River. And 3.) I walked in on my parents going at it. My life has been crazy and changed so much in just 2 short weeks. I'll live and shockingly I'm okay and not freaking out, well anymore, and I kinda got over my shock and don't want to think about life right now, my life. So I ran to fanfiction. I'm sorry this is really short. I wanted to post because I don't want to leave you guys hanging. I'd love it if you'd review and well read.

* * *

Mom and I were searching every cupboard and every time there was nothing edible; unless someone wanted to eat raisins with pop corn.

"Mom," I said frustrated, "why isn't there anything to eat in the house?" She turned and looked at me with tired eyes, almost like she would hope I would save the day, yet again.

"Sorry honey, but George and I were planning to go to that new restaurant down town, by Smelly Nellys."

"But that still doesn't explain why-" a light bulb went off on my head, "Derek." I mumbled in an undertone. Yesterday, Derek had Sam and Ralph over to watch the hockey game. It happened to be the _perfect_ time to get out of the house. I went shopping with Emily.

"DER-EK!"

"You rang, Princess?" I glared at the pet name, and then the boy, no, teenager, no, man, defiantly not, whatever you want to call him, was standing in front of me with his usual appealing, yuck Casey, smirk.


End file.
